Kibo no Hana
by xxboomclapxx
Summary: Sang Manager hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sang Raja Agung.


Oikawa Tooru adalah Raja Agung yang mutlak, baik di lapangan maupun dihatinya. Tak perlu mengatakan apapun, meminta apapun, melakukan apapun, dia akan menurutinya dan mengikutnya. Ia menyadarinya saat melihat Tooru memeberikan _toss_ kepada sang Ace, Iwaizumi.

Yachi Hitoka akhirnya paham apa yang membuat Oikawa disebut Raja Agung –bukan saat Hinata yang bilang padanya– tapi ketika seluruh _teammates_ -nya menaruh seluruh harapan pada _toss_ , ketika mereka akan me- _spike_ seolah-olah itu adalah tempat yang tepat, arah yang tepat, dan akan mencetak angka dengan perkiraan yang tepat. Seperti harapan di _serves_ pertama yang mampu menambah satu angka papan skor. Yachi tahu semuanya, segalanya tentang Tooru hanya dengan permainannya. Dan, saat itulah, selain pada Karasuno, dia memutuskan akan mengikuti, mengejar, dan berharap bersama Oikawa Tooru.

*

Karasuno menang, namun disisi lain dia sedih. Sang Raja Agung tak mampu mengeluarkan air matanya. Setelah memberikan hormat kepada penonton. Seijoh dan Sang Raja Agung meninggalkan lapangan dengan langkah tegap dan gagahnya. Yachi tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan timnya tapi ia tak mampu mengejar mereka, _mengejar Oikawa_. Ketika urusannya dengan Karasuno sudah selesai, dia berlari dari sekolah dan pergi menuju gedung sekolah Aoba Johsai.

" _are_ , bukankah kau manager Karasuno? Ada urusan apa kau kesini, _kawaii no manager-chan?_ " yang menyambutnya malah Yahaba. Yachi yang mengira akan langsung melihat Oikawa malah bertemu salah satu yang mencoba menggodanya, tadi.

" _ano_ , apakah Oikawa- _san_ sudah pulang?"

"Oikawa- _san_ belum pulang, dia masih di ruang klub dengan Iwaizumi- _san_. Apa kau-"

"bisa kau tunjukan dimana ruang klubnya" Yachi berseru.

Ia tak punya waktu berbasa-basi, paling Yahaba membuang-buang waktu agar bisa lebih lama dengannya.

" _heh_ , orang luar tidak boleh masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah."

"kumohon!" akhirnya dia pun membungkuk.

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, Yahaba memberi tahu arah dimana ruang loker klub voli. Dengan panik dan ketakutan Yachi berjalan mengikuti arah. Yahaba tak mau mengantakarkannya, _"kalau tidak ada urusannya denganku, gomen manager-chan. Aku tidak mau menemanimu."_

Walaupun hanya diberitahu dimana Oikawa dan kemana arahnya, itu lebih dari cukup, mungkin telalu mewah untuk ditunjukan. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Oikawa. _Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia akan berhenti bermain voli? Melepaskan mahkota dan jubah keanggungannya? Membuang semua mimpinya?_

Yachi ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan jangan berhenti. Mengatakan hal yang baik dan indah untuk membuat Oikawa tetap bertahan, tegar, dan pendirian dengan mimpinya. Tetap pada tahta Raja Agung yang selalu Hinata juluki padanya. Walaupun Yachi tau, dia tak akan pernah menjadi ratunya.

Volleyball Club's Room

Begitu tulisan diatas pintunya. Saat dia akan memegang knop pintunya, terdengar teriakan dua orang dari dalam, tidak begitu jelas suaranya, tapi teriakan itu sangat sangat keras dan terdengar begitu pilu. Yachi membeku, bingung apakah harus masuk atau menunggu Oikawa dan satu orang lain –yang ia percaya itu suara Iwaizumi– keluar.

Sebelum dapat memutuskan, knop pintu itu berputar, dan keluarlah Iwaizumi. "siapa kau?"

"Yachi Hitoka- _desu_ , apa Oikawa-san masih di dalam? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"dan mengucapkan selamat atas kekalahan kami?"

"bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Kumohon, aku bisa menyesal seumur hidup jika tidak mengatakannya sekarang."

"kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

Yachi kehabisan kata-kata, sulit menemukan kalimat yang pas untuk membuat Iwaizumi pergi dari hadapannya, atau minimal menyingkir dari pintu.

"sudahlah, temui dia." Iwaizumi mengerti hanya dengan tatapan Yachi, tatapan yang tidak terlihat memiliki niat jahat menghina. Iwizumi pun melangkah pergi.

Saat Yachi melangkah masuk ke dalam, ia bisa melihat Oikawa menangis menunduk dengan tangan terkepal di depan loker-loker. _Bahkan Sang Raja Agung dapat menangis saat kalah berperang._

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mendekatinya lalu berucap _"Oikawa-san jangan sedih."_

 _"Oikawa-san kekalahan adalah awal kemenangan. Jadi jangan menyerah!"_

Daripada melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuatnya malu seumur hidup. Yachi mendekati Oikawa dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Oikawa- _san_ , kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Oikawa menegang. Dia berbalik dan melihat Yachi yang saat ini sudah menangis dengan mata sembapnya. "kau.."

"walaupun kau kalah, walaupun aku manager dari tim rival-mu. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, bersamamu, dan mendorongmu dari belakang dengan caraku sendiri. Kau tak perlu tujuan, Oikawa- _san_ , kau hanya perlu terus maju."

Oikawa tiba-tiba berteriak. Seolah-olah kehilangan sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang penuh dengan kalimat tadi. Ia pun memeluk Yachi semakin erat, seolah dia adalah orang yang ia kecewakan akan kekalahannya.

"Jadi.. jangan pernah berhenti."

Oikawa benar-benar lemah dengan kata-kata itu, namun hatinya bergetar, memberikan cahaya semangat baru. Dia hanya tau Yachi Hitoka dari karasuno, itupun beberapa hari yang lalu, saat dia diam-diam ke karasuno untuk mengintai latihan mereka.

" _Arigatou_.." Oikawa menangis.

" _Arigatou_ …" berterima kasih pada kata-kata yang membuatnya merasa lemah.

Dan tiba-tiba, voli bukan lagi cita-citanya. Tapi menjadi tujuannya, dan Yachi menjadi hal yang paling berharganya.

Mereka menangis sambil berpelukan. Membiarkan Oikawa mengeluarkan kesedihan dan beban kekalahannya. Membiarkan Yachi merasakan bagaimana rasanya semua apa yang telah ia lalui di sepanjang karir volinya.

Oikawa melepaskan pelukannya. Meraba pipi halus Yachi. Entah mengapa menjadi hal favoritnya yang baru selain memengang bola voli.

" _Arigatou_ , Yachi- _chan_."

Yachi merasakan bibir Oikawa di bibirnya. Manis dengan rasa asin akibat air matanya dan Oikawa. Hal yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Kening mereka bersentuhan, mereka tersenyum dan pada akhirnya tertawa. Dengan bibir merah berseri, merasakan beban yang hilang.

Mereka akhirnya dudu bersebelahan selama lima menit setelah ciuman tadi. Suasana canggung yang menggairahkan, kesunyian yang nyaman.

"Yachi- _chan_.."

" _hai_.."

"kenapa Yachi- _san_ mengatakan kata-kata itu padaku? Kupikir saat Yachi- _chan_ masuk dari pintu itu, kau akan mengucapkan selamat atas kekalahanku."

"apa aku terlihat seperti itu, Oikawa- _san_?"

"tidak. Tadi kau terlihat begitu… kaget? Sedih?"

"benar, Oikawa- _san_ , aku kaget dan sedih. Melihat Oikawa- _san_ seperti tadi membuatku tak mampu memikirkan sesuatu selain memelukmu. Tapi mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Entah mengapa, Oikawa langsung percaya begitu saja. Diapun melihat Yachi disampingnya, yang dilihat pun melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

"Oikawa- _san_ , kau adalah harapanku."

Ia pun tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang mungkin hanya Iwaizumi yang pernah melihat ia tersenyum seperti saat ia mendapatkan gelar setter terbaik.

"dan kau adalah harapan baruku, Yachi- _chan_."

" _saa_ ," Oikawa berdiri dan memberikan tangannya untuk Yachi,

" _Kaerou ze_ , Yachi- _chan_."

Yachi menerima tangan Oikawa dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia menggegam tangan mungil itu, tangan yang saat ia genggam terasa sangat pas, seolah-olah hanya untuk digenggam olehnya.

" _Kaerou_ , Oikawa- _san_ "

Sang Raja Agung pun akhirnya menemukan Ratu-nya.

*

Apa kau tahu? Kalau sebenarnya Raja adalah yang paling kuat diantara semua kekuasaannya, dan yang paling lemah dengan Ratu-nya.

Ketika Sang Raja lemah, Sang Ratu akan melindunginya.

Ketika Sang Raja menangis, Sang Ratu akan menenangkannya.

Ketika Sang Raja menyerah, maka Sang Ratu akan selalu menyemangatinya.

Apapun keadaannya.

*

YOOOOOOO!!!

Akhirnya bisa berbagi ff pertama disini.

Judulnya sendiri terisnpirasi dari sebuah lagu yang menjadi ending di anime robot (?) yang di kutipan lagu tersebut ada "Kibo no hana na na na na…." *gatau lagi liriknya* *taunya itu doang* *tapi lagunya sedih*

I dedicate this story for

 **Nala Kenny**

Temen ngekhayal bareng-bareng. Yang selalu sabar nunggu kapan mau ngeupload cerita ke ff. so this is for you.

Tak sengaja memakai quotes dari anime-anime sebelah yang bikin berderai air mata, berteriak "KENAPA?!" tapi selalu bikin pengen di tonton ulang *plak*maafkan*

Kenapa Oikawa sama Yachi? Because…

Oikawa x Yachi is my favorite (rare) ship in haikyuu, so that's why I chose them to this story, and I always like to write rare ship.

What's next? Kageyama x Natsu perhaps?

Gomen minna-san untuk EYD yang berantakan dan typo yang bertebaran.

I'll wait for your reviews and don't forget make it into your favorite!

Thank you xx

*

Omake

10 tahun kemudian..

Tim voli nasional Jepang memimpin dari lawannya dengan perolehan skor 24-21.

Saat ini giliran Sang Raja Agung yang juga Sang Kapten untuk melakukan _serves_. Dengan kekuatan dan pengalamannya yang membuat Ratu-nya ketakutan dengan servesnya yang mungkin bisa mematahkan tangan seseorang. Si Nomor Punggung 1 melakukannya dengan apik. Tim nasional Jepang pun menang.

"Yachi _-chan_! Kemenangan ini untukmu!" Sang Raja berteriak dengan banggannya untuk Sang Ratu yang menangis bahagia di kursi penonton.

Tak menyangka yang awalnya hanya sebuah harapan untuk bersamanya, menjadi sebuah tujuan untuk membuatnya bahagia. Membuat Sang Raja Agung bahagia di kerajaan kecil milik mereka sendiri.


End file.
